Till Death Do Us Part: Gravitation
by Manami
Summary: What started out as an ordinary day, changed the lives of the Gravi characters, death of major character.6-08-01 Epilogue II uploaded *COMPLETED*, all canon pairings.
1.

I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters, Murakami Maki-sensei does, I'm not making any money off of this either so don't sue me.

Note: This is the second of an on-going series I have of various manga/anime couples titled 'Till Death Do Us Part'. The first is a YYH YuusukexKeiko story that can be found on my page: inverselina.tripod.com 

A major character dies in this series, and has lots of depressed people in it. This ended up being the first of three chapters, possibly 4, no longer than 5. 

So with out further warnings…

------

There are people running back and forth around me, some are screaming and others are crying. I know that, I can see it….so why don't I feel anything? Hiro's squeezing my hand so tight it's turning white, I see it turning white, but it doesn't hurt, he's talking to me, I think at least his mouth's moving, but I don't hear it.

Maiko comes up and hugs me, her tears are soaking my shirt. Oh Maiko, my dear Imouto, who's making you cry? Oniichan would punish them for that. Why is everyone so solemn? Where's Yuki? 

Where is Yuki? I promised Yuki I wouldn't leave his side. Yuki, where are you? Maiko hugs me stronger than, I feel her pressing down strongly, but weird, it doesn't hurt, just like when Hiro squeezes my hand. 

A man in a white coat comes out, he looks like a doctor, would that make this the hospital? Why am I at a hospital? The man shakes his head and Mika-san breaks down crying. Seguchi-san tries to comfort her but it's not working, he's also crying. So are Fujisaki, Sakano-san, K, Rage, Hiro, Ayaka-chan, Sakuma-san, Noriko-san, Tatsuha and almost anyone else with in the area. It's weird, am I the only one not crying? 

Where are you Yuki? Can you tell me what's going on? Yuki, where are you?

---------------

Till Death Do Us Part

---------------

It was a bright summer day. Shuuichi turned over to look at the clock on the bed side table. It indicated to be 9:00 am. Shuuichi stared at it for a few seconds, not blinking, just looking at it. Until he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet to grab a T-shirt and pair of jeans. He ran through the kitchen to pick up a piece of toast and fiddling with his watch.

"What are you doing?" An exasperated voice asked from behind him.

"Ham, heffin heary!!" Shuuichi replied to his lover as he continued to mouth down the toast.

"…..stop eating and talk you sicko." Yuki ordered and Shuuichi quickly finished munching his toast and than had a glass of water and gulped it down. 

"I'm getting ready!!" Shuuichi replied at full volume again and Yuki sighed.

"Idiot, you're off today remember?" 

"No I'm not!! I'm not off till the fifteenth!!" Shuuichi argued back.

"And what day is today?" Yuki asked as he leaned against the door frame that led to the kitchen.

"The ninth? Or was it the eighth? Wait, we finished recording our CD two days ago so that would make it…?"

"The fifteenth." Yuki supplied. 

"………Then, I don't have to go to work today?" 

"Apparently not." Yuki replied to the question and Shuuichi looked down. "Shuuichi?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!" Shuuichi cried out loud for joy and started dancing around. 

"Calm down!! I still have to finish the last chapter of my book!!" Yuki yelled back. 

"But you promised me that you would spend the day with me!!!"

"When?!"  
"Damn, you caught on." Shuuichi bit his lips in frustration.

"..If you don't bother me than I should be free after Mizuki (Yuki's manager/editor) comes by." Yuki, who took pity on Shuuichi explained.

"Yuki, I love you!!!"

"I know, just keep quite!!"

"Yes!!!!" Shuuichi replied with enough energy for the world.

------------

Later that afternoon, Shuuichi sat on the kitchen table, glaring at the man that sat across from him. The man was a mirror image of his love, except for the black hair and eye color, and was much more honest. Uesugi Tatsuha, the younger brother of Yuki/Uesugi Eiri, and a fellow fan (though Tatsuha's feelings seemed to run deeper) of Sakuma Ryuuichi. 

Shuuichi usually enjoyed Tatsuha's company, if he didn't threaten to rape Shuuichi (though Shuuichi knew Tatsuha was just joking, or at least he hoped), he was easy to talk to, much more so than Yuki, and they had the common topic of Sakuma Ryuuichi.

However, today Shuuichi was supposed to be able to spend some quality time with Yuki, the first in nearly six months, and was really looking forward to it. 

"Will you stop glaring at me Shuu-chan." Tatsuha crossed his arms and looked at the boy (though actually two years senior of him) that looked like his love.

"What. are. you. doing. here." Shuuichi bit off every word.

"Oh, Ryuuichi had a sudden interview that Seguchi scheduled so I thought I'd drop by and visit my brother."

"Shut up!! I know you came to ruin my time to Yuki!! Just because you can't spend time with Sakuma-san!!"

"Hey!! If you hadn't had today off than Ryuuichi would've and I would've been able to spend some time with MY love."

"I haven't had some quiet(?) time with Yuki in half-a-year!!"

"SO!! I don't see Ryuuichi everyday like you and Aniki!!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!" Yuki screamed impatiently. "Look Tatsuha, I haven't slept in over 40 hours, and I have enough trouble dealing with Shuuichi, do you have to add to that?"

"Oh come on Aniki, I know you can go 50 to 60 hours with out sleeping till you crash." Tatsuha replied and Yuki sighed. He never could really turn his brother away.

"Alright, alright, I'll baby-sit both of you."

"What!" Shuuichi whined. "But Yuki"

"Shut up faggot. I don't want to hear it." Yuki said. "Look, today's not going to be your last off, you have tomorrow off too don't you?"

"..yeah but…"

"No but's."

"Cool!! Why don't we all go to Marine World then?" Tatsuha interrupted then. 

"Where?" Yuki asked.

"I got tickets to Marine World, you know, the aquarium, to go with Ryuuichi but since I can't, and they're only good till today. One of you guys can pay for an extra ticket, I'm sure at least one of you makes enough money for that." After all, he was talking to Japan's leading novelist and a famous singer.

"Yeah why don't we Yuki!!" Shuuichi grabbed the tickets and smiled up at his love. "Come on, it would be fun!" 

"According to who?" Yuki glared at the tickets and then at Shuuichi.

"Oh come on, bro. It's only a few minutes away on train, what's the big deal?" Tatsuha asked as he draped his arm around Yuki.

"Please!!" Shuuichi asked with his puppy dog eyes, which Yuki swore he could see a pair of puppy ears and tail attached to.

"Come on." Tatsuha asked again as he squeezed his brothers shoulder. Yuki wondered when he became so nice to these two.

"Alright, alright, but be ready in a minute or I'm not going." As soon as those words were out of Shuuichi's mouth, he was out of sight. Yuki sighed.

"I should really do something to you for this Tatsuha…"

"Oh come on Aniki, drop the façade at least in front of me. Shuuichi is probably the only one that thinks you still don't love him." Yuki glared at Tatsuha for a second than looked towards the room which he presumed Shuuichi ran into.

"Am I that readable?"

"Since you met Shuuichi." Tatsuha replied with a goofy smile and Yuki had to fight the urge to punch the living dead out of him. 

--------------

"Yuki, Tatsuha, hurry hurry!!" Shuuichi called as he ran ahead of the two. Yuki was still surprised at how feminine Shuuichi could look in his attire of shorts and a T-shirt that was a unisex shirt. Really, if he didn't know, he would've sworn Shuuichi was a girl. When he was on stage, he appeared to be a guy but now….

"Are you sure Shuuichi is a guy?" Tatsuha asked his older brother.

"Last time I checked he was." Though sometimes he had to think twice. 

"What are you guys doing?!" Shuuichi called again and Yuki and Tatsuha picked the pace up. It was at times like this that Yuki really hated the fact that Shuuichi was a singer, his voice carried so well and so loud that people kept on turning their heads to look at them. 

Yuki did have to admit they were an odd group. Two men looked exactly alike save the hair color, both wearing sun glasses, and a girl, or at least what looked like a girl, that couldn't seem older than 16 (when he was actually 19), all walking together. He bit his lip slightly as he noticed the men turning their heads towards Shuuichi and muttering how cute she was. _They wouldn't survive a day with Shuuichi._ Yuki thought to himself. 

"Yuki, Yuki!" Shuuichi tugged on Yuki's shirt when Yuki caught up to him. "Listen to what they're playing!!" He said with excitement and Yuki paid closer attention to the sound that was coming from the speakers that were located near the aquarium. He could hear the energetic voice that he heard every day.

"They're playing my song!!" Shuuichi said with a huge smile. 

"So, you're one of Japan's leading singers, surprising as that is." Yuki replied in a dry tone.

"You don't understand, I, I can hear my dream becoming reality." Shuuichi touched Yuki's face softly. "I hear my song and it's played in a public place and I didn't know it was going to, people are stopping and listening to it, Yuki, this is something I've dreamed of since I could remember." Yuki had to hide a smile at Shuuichi. Shuuichi got emotional every time this happened. 

Usually the fact that he was a professional singer didn't hit Shuuichi, everything seemed as an extension of what was going on when he was an amateur, the figures only meant something when Yuki said he would give Shuuichi something if he sold a certain number or CD's, or something along those lines. When Shuuichi heard his song at places like this, was when the realization that he was a professional struck him. 

"Yuki?" Shuuichi looked up at his lover quizzically. Yuki hadn't given him a put down yet, and that was surprising. Shuuichi was sure he would say something like 'Don't get too emotional, how old are you any ways?' or something.

"Where's Tatsuha?" Yuki asked instead as he looked around the area. He found his brother staring up at something with something on his head.

"Hey Tatsuha!!" Shuuichi called but Tatsuha didn't respond. "What's he looking at?" Shuuichi muttered when Yuki caught a glimpse of a car coming towards this way. 

"Tatsuha!!" Yuki called with more earnest this time but Tatsuha didn't respond. As the car neared them, Yuki caught that the driver was either asleep or drunk. Yuki broke out in a run.

--------------

Shuuichi saw everything in slow motion the second Yuki left him. Yuki pushing Tatsuha out of the way, Tatsuha falling to the ground, the sound of screeching tires, people screaming. 

"Yu…..ki?" Shuuichi muttered as he took a step towards where Tatsuha was. Someone grabbed his shoulder and said something to him but Shuuichi couldn't understand it. His gaze was fixed on the ground. 

_Why am I looking down there? I don't see anything. _He thought aimlessly and someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into some where. "Yuki……" Shuuichi scanned the area again. He couldn't feel anything, he could still see but he couldn't see the one person that mattered. Where was he? _Why aren't I hysterical yet? Yuki's not here._ Shuuichi wondered to himself quietly. _Why is everything so quiet? Why is everything so slow._

Shuuichi saw Tatsuha leaning over an empty space that was on a cot. Nothing was making sense to Shuuichi any more. 

TBC


	2. 

Till Death Do Us Part II 

I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters, Murakami Maki-sensei does, I'm not making any money off of this either so don't sue me.

Note: This is the second of an on-going series I have of various manga/anime couples titled 'Till Death Do Us Part'. The first is a YYH YuusukexKeiko story that can be found on my page: inverselina.tripod.com 

A major character dies in this series, and has lots of depressed people in it. This ended up being the first of three chapters, possibly 4, no longer than 5. 

So with out further warnings…

--------

Till Death Do Us Part II 

---------

Mika dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief as she watched the last guest leave the temple. Eiri's funeral had just finished, and a lot of people showed up. Mika was secretly happy, maybe her brother didn't lead such a gloomy life after all. No, most of the people here got to know Eiri through Shindou Shuuichi, he helped her brother out. Even the spirited young boy though now was…..

"Are you ok?" Touma asked his wife worriedly. Touma knew better than anyone else how important Eiri was to Mika. Their mother had died at a young age and Mika helped raise both her younger brothers. Eiri was also very important to Touma, Touma loved him like a brother, like a friend, and like a son.

Mika tried a smile but than shook her head. "I guess not. It's a hard thing to recover from." 

"You're handling it great Mika-san." Touma patted her head and Mika rested her head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Thank you Touma." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "How is Tatsuha?" 

"He refuses to come out, would not talk to even Ryuichi-san." 

"This is bad." Mika sighed. 

"Yes, it is….Tatsuha-san never was withdrawn, and would always jump at the chance to be with Ryuichi-san….now….." Touma shook his head. 

"And you?" Mika asked and Touma managed a weak smile. 

"I haven't gone crazy yet so I guess that's a plus." He joked and then sighed. "I do have to return to work tomorrow though." 

"I understand." Mika nodded her head. "You're busy and you can't stay here forever."

"Mika-san…."

"I'm going to stay here awhile longer. I can't leave Tatsuha like this, and father probably needs some help too." Mika looked at her husband in the eye. "Take care."

"I should be saying that to you…" Touma touched Mika's stomach that was starting to show and his eyes got a little watery. "Please, please take care of yourself, if I lost you and the baby now I would.." 

"Touma!!" Mika cut him off. "Don't talk like that, please Touma…"

--------------

"Is this ok Ayaka-chan?" Hiroshi asked as he took his helmet off and stepped off his motorcycle. 

"Yes…" The girl looked down, her eyes red from crying. Hiroshi couldn't bring himself to look at his girlfriend. Uesugi/Yuki Eiri had affected both of their lives strongly. 

"Ayaka!" A woman dressed in a black mourning kimono rushed to her daughter. "are you ok, sweet heart?"

"I'm doing ok mother." Ayaka replied.

"Come on in, you need your rest." The woman dragged the girl with her. Ayaka looked at Hiroshi and mouthed his name and 'his.' 

"She's coming to Tokyo." Hiro declared before he even thought. 

"What are you talking about!! My daughter is depressed, the man she loved just died and you mean to drag her to Tokyo on top of this!! Ayaka is not strong enough to endure such hardships."

"Mrs. Usami, with all do respects, you have a couple of mistakes in that argument. First off, I'm the one Ayaka-chan loves, second, your daughter is stronger than you could ever imagine." Hiro replied as he grabbed his girl friend and placed her on his motorcycle again.

"What are you talking about!! Ayaka, I order you to come here this instant!!" Ayaka looked at her mother, than at her love. Ayaka loved her mother, her mother was there for her, she reared her, but, could she abandon Hiroshi? Ayaka knew the answer.

"I'm sorry mother, but I am going with Nakano-san." 

"Ayaka!!" 

"I'm sorry, but Nakano-san needs me right now, and I need him as well. Besides, I need to see for my own eyes, how Shuuichi-san is doing." Ayaka kept her voice steady through all this.

"You do not need to have any concern for that boy slut!!" 

"He is not a boy slut!!" Ayaka shot back at her mother. "He is probably the most hurt by this whole thing, he couldn't even come to the funeral!!"

"Because he doesn't care for Eiri-san the way a woman could." Her mother replied.

"He couldn't make it because his family would not allow it." Hiroshi replied softly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Usami, but Ayaka is coming with me and that's final." Hiroshi glared at the lady once before he bowed and got on his motorcycle and headed for the high way. 

------Flash back-------

When Hiroshi first got the news on the phone he rushed to the hospital. It was a miracle that he didn't encounter any police officers and get a ticket. Once there, he rushed to the waiting area outside the emergency rooms and found Shuuichi sitting there. Shuuichi was just sitting there, doing nothing. Hiroshi ran to him and grabbed him and shook him to see if he would get any response, but there was nothing.

Shuuichi wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming hysterically or anything, and that scared Hiroshi. If Shuuichi at least appeared to be going insane than Hiroshi knew how to deal with that. What he didn't know was how to deal with Shuuichi being so quiet. Shuuichi was never quiet, and now…

"Shuuichi, talk to me, please!!" Hiroshi begged but that got no response from him.

"Nakano-san!!!" Fujisaki came running up to him and stopped, his breathing heavy. "How is, how's…." 

"I'm sorry, I just got here too." Hiroshi replied, his hand resting on Shuuichi's shoulder even as he spoke.

"How is Shindou-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"Not good." Hiroshi replied. "He's so damn quiet it scares me." Just as Hiroshi said that two figures came into viewing.

"Tatsuha-san…." Hiroshi whispered as the man that walked slumped into a ball against the wall and started to cry softly. Mika who was with her brother took a look at the members of Bad Luck, nodded empathetically once as she sat down next to her youngest brother and stroked his hair. 

"Um, excuse me.." A nurse came up to the group apologetically. "I need to ask for some verification of the family members and…"

"I can take care of that." Touma, who had rushed from the N-G building the moment he got the news, took the clipboard the nurse held. Sakano was rushing full speed behind him but stopped when he saw Mika and Tatsuha. Instead he walked towards Shuuichi.

"Is…" Sakano couldn't say anything as he just pointed at Shuuichi and looked flustered. Hiroshi could just shake his head.

"How is Eiri-san?" Touma asked the nurse as he finished filling out the forms.

"He is in a very dangerous condition. It was a head-on collision with the car, and the car was going fairly fast." The nurse replied in a more business matter. "We are doing our best though." 

"Please." Touma said, refraining himself from saying 'you better.' A group of people rushed in after that. Hiroshi told Rage to get a hold of Shuuichi's family. When his younger sister, Maiko came, Shuuichi showed some emotion as his hands ghostly touched her eyes to wipe the tears that were there away. Maiko shook his hand off and hugged him again. 

"Yuki, where are you?" Shuuichi mutters and Makiko hugs him stronger, as though trying to warm his cold soul. 

Just then the doctor comes out and told them the grieve news. 

------Flash Back End-----

"You can stay here for now Ayaka-chan." Hiro said as he ushered her into the guest bedroom of his apartment. As he gave a brief tour of his apartment he noticed Ayaka looking at him intently.

"Nakano-san, are you alright?" She asked as she reached a tentative hand out to Hiro. Hiro sighed as he cupped her hand in his and shook his head.

"I just don't know what's going to happen from now on…" Hiro muttered as he finally allowed himself to loosen the tension that was building up in him since he first got the news. 

"Relax for now, you and I can deal with this more tomorrow. You rode up to Kyoto and back in one day, you must be exhausted." Ayaka stood on her tip toes to stroke Hiro's long dark brown hair. 

Hiro looked down at the sincere smile of hers before he couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed on her.

"Nakano-san?" Ayaka asked as Hiro hugged her tightly.

"….I…..I just can't believe it….." Hiro muttered in a choked voice. "This…it just…all, all seems like a bad dream…that I'd wake up tomorrow morning and….but…." Hiro didn't continue and Ayaka didn't force him too. She just sat there and hugged him.

_Dear Kami or Dear Hotoke, if you can take pity on us and right this situation, please do._ Ayaka prayed silently as she hugged Hiro strongly. 

----------------

"Oniichan, come on, you have to eat something." Maiko walked into her brothers room and looked at him. Shuuichi had barely moved ten centimeters on his own since he was brought home. He spent most of his day staring into space, the only words he muttered were 'Where's Yuki?'

"Oniichan, please, please look at me!! Oniichan!!!" Maiko cried again for the millionth time since she found Shuuichi like that at the hospital. Sure, she was a huge fan of Yuki Eiri, and he was her brother's one true love, and his death had an impact on her. But it pained her more to see her brother like this. 

"…how is he Maiko?" Her mother asked in a soft voice behind the two siblings and Maiko shook her head no, tears still falling. 

"Oniichan's never been like this….mom…what are we going to do…" Maiko asked as she hugged her brother again. "It's scary, he won't hear anyone, he doesn't even respond to Sakuma Ryuuichi or even Nakano-san!!" 

"Maiko, don't beat your self up over this. I'm sure Shuuichi will get better in due time." Their father came and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"How can you be an optimist even at times like this!!" Maiko cried. "Oniichan may never come back…Yuki Eiri took him along with him and he's never ever coming back this time." 

"Maiko…I trust Shuuichi, he was old enough to choose his career, the man he wanted to spend his life with, I'm sure he's wise enough to see that Yuki-Sensei wouldn't want him to die." Her father comforted her, even though he wasn't as sure as he sounded, he had to for his daughter. 

-------------------

"Tatsuha, Tatsuha!! EAT!!!" Mika ordered at her brother through the closed doors.

"Go away." Tatsuha responded without even opening the door. 

"What do you think you're doing?! Starve yourself to death?" Mika asked with an exasperated sigh. Tatsuha didn't respond to that question. Mika wondered whether she would be grateful that Tatsuha was at least responding to her. The other who had been at the scene of the accident had only a heart beat to prove he was still alive. 

While Shuuichi was more or less in a continuing stage of shock or denial (depending on which doctor they took him too) Tatsuha was living with the guilt. And that, was what drove him into a state of rejection of everyone else. Either way, they were both in a very sticky situation.

"Ryuuichi-kun called asking if you were able to talk to him, said he'd call later." Mika told him as she did daily. The genius vocalist of Nittle Grasper called the Uesugi residence everyday, any time he could in his busy schedule. Touma did as well, to check up on her.

"Tell him not to bother." Tatsuha replied and Mika looked at the door before she turned away towards her room.

Once in the sanctuary of her own room, Mika placed a hand on her stomach that was starting to show. This was the only thing that kept her somewhat sane all throughout this ordeal. That she would soon be a mother, and for her child she had to be strong. 

Though she wasn't sure how much longer she could last it….she was so close to losing the child once already, she didn't want to risk a second time.

------------------

Shuuichi stared out the window from his room. The scenery was oddly comforting, probably because he saw it everyday of his life until he graduated high school and moved out. Though Shuuichi didn't know why he was there. He had to go back home, where Yuki was. So why wasn't his body moving. It was weird, as though his mind and body were two separate things.

"Yuki…..where are you?" 

-------------

Ryuuichi took his earphones out and grabbed Kumagorou, slipping into his more childish personality. He hoped Tatsuha and Shuuichi were ok. He wanted to call but was afraid of being told they couldn't talk, again. Tatsuha and Shuuichi never distanced themselves from him, especially Tatsuha.

"Tatsuha-kun…" Ryuuichi whispered as he pressed his cell phone to his mouth. According to Ryuuichi, Shuuichi was a good friend just like Kumagorou, but Tatsuha was a little different.

A certain sadness and joy pierced through Ryuuichi's body when he thought of Tatsuha, something he'd never felt before. Now though, he couldn't remember Tatsuha's smile or joking eyes that made his body feel warm and tingly, only the dark, cold, tear filled eyes and Tatsuha curled up into a ball. 

"Tatsuha-kun…I wanna talk to you." 


	3. 

Till Death do us part III

I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters, Murakami Maki-sensei does, I'm not making any money off of this either so don't sue me.

This is Chapter 3 of the Till Death Do Us Part: Gravitation. And it's definitely going to be longer than 3 chapters, I haven't even gotten to the part I want to write yet. In this chapter I focus more on Shuuichi and Tatsuha's condition after the accident. Also Ryuuichi is coherent here, I couldn't figure out how to make him not for the scene he had to be in. I know how this series is going to end, I just need to get through a couple of steps. 

------------

Till Death Do Us Part III

------------

The door bell rang and Mrs. Shindou rushed to get it, although she pretty much wanted to stop answering the door. Ever since the accident their phone was ringing off the hook and they never ceased visitors.

"Hello?" The woman answered the door and smiled at who she saw. Long brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders, brown eyes that showed deep concern. Since the funeral of Yuki Eiri, there wasn't a day Nakano Hiroshi didn't visit his best friend.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Shindou." Hiro greeted politely. 

"Good afternoon Nakano-kun." Mrs. Shindou was always glad to see how dedicated Hiroshi was to his friendship with Shuuichi, and he had also been a great help to the family during the ordeal. "Shuuichi is in his room as usual." 

"I assumed so." Hiro replied as a dark look crossed his face but he got rid of it almost as soon as it appeared. "I bought some Strawberry Pocky on the way over, I'll just go drop it off in his room." Hiroshi took off his shoes and stepped into the house.

"Thank you Nakano-kun." 

----------

Hiro walked up the stairs that led to Shuuichi's room, on the way up there he passed Maiko. 

"Hey." Hiro greeted.

"Hello." Maiko greeted. 

"Where are you off to?" Hiro asked when he noticed the purse Maiko swung over her shoulder.

"A walk, need to clear my mind." Maiko replied. 

"See you around then."

"Good bye Nakano-san." Maiko bowed her head lightly and then continued down the stairs. Hiro on the other hand walked up the stairs towards Shuuichi's room. He remembered the bags under Maiko's eyes and knew she wasn't sleeping. Actually he didn't have to see the bags to know. He'd known Maiko almost as long as he'd known Shuuichi and knew how much she cared for her brother.

As Hiro knocked on Shuuichi's door, even though he didn't expect an answer, courtesy was necessary even for close friends. After a few minutes and no answer, Hiro just let himself in. 

On the edge of his bed, in the same position as yesterday, Shuuichi sat. His clothes were changed and he assumed Shuuichi's mother or father changed him. Shuuichi's dark eyes looked out the window in his room, towards the green leaves and blue sky. It was a very serene picture and Hiro felt disgusted at the thought. Shuuichi and Serene weren't meant to be in the same sentence. 

"Hey Shuuichi, I bought you some Strawberry Pocky's, want some?" Hiro asked and showed him the plastic bag from the near by convinience store but Shuuichi didn't respond. "Ayaka-chan wanted to come today but was called by Seguchi-san, she said she'll try to come tomorrow. Fujisaki and Sakano said to say hi." _Even though they knew you wouldn't hear_. Hiro thought bitterly to himself. 

Shuuichi still didn't respond. Hiro was scared that he was getting more and more accustomed to Shuuichi being quiet. It had been two weeks since the accident, and now Shuuichi was being given the nutrition he needed through IV's. 

What if they all got used to Shuuichi like this? Hiro thought with fear. People had a tendency to get accustomed to things no matter how unpleasant they were…and if Shuuichi continued like this…

Hiro shook his head violently, erasing that thought. Shuuichi will get better, Hiro wasn't going to stop until he did! Hiro pulled the office chair that was in front of the desk to in front of Shuichi and sat down in it, studying the face of his best friend. 

Shuuichi had lost weight considerably, he could almost see the skull through the thin layer of skin, his eyes didn't show any sign of life and the mouth that was usually constantly moving was set in a straight line. His red cheeks had lost the color and looked ghostly blue. There were circles under his eyes to show that he hadn't slept either. 

"Why can't you sleep Shuuichi?" Hiro asked even as he knew Shuuichi would remain silent. 

"Yuki…….where are you." Shuuichi muttered the only question he could actually form now. Those four words were all Shuuichi's vocabulary consisted of. Hiro placed his head in his hands as he heard Shuuichi's longing in the voice. 

He knew Shuuichi most of his life (over half of it), was his best friend, vowed to kill anyone who made him cry, and now, he couldn't do anything. Nothing, there was nothing Hiro, or anyone could do that would snap Shuuichi out of his state of denial or shock. Only Yuki Eiri could. 

"Damn you Yuki-san…" Hiro muttered the curse as an image of the blond man flashed through his mind. "If you were going to die, why, why didn't you just take Shuuichi with you and spare him the grief of having to live with out you…" Hiro really didn't know which was better, seeing Shuuichi like this or knowing that he was dead. 

Hiro's gaze turned to the computer and electric piano that were moved back into this room. Dust was starting to gather on it, Hiro noted absently as he stood from the chair and walked towards it. He turned the computer on and called up the music files Shuuichi had saved on there. There was every song Bad Luck ever published, both amatuer and professional. Hiro quickly opened one of their older songs, back when Bad Luck was only the two of them.

The upbeat of the song filled the room. It seemed extremely out of place. Shuuichi's body jerked a little at the sound. Hiro sang to the chorus, as Shuuichi's voice, even if it was over the computer, filled the room. If Hiro closed his eyes he could easily see Shuuichi singing the song on stage. 

Hiro turned around and saw the door opened, as Shuuichi's mother stood in the door way with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I just…" Hiro apologized.

"Don't worry Nakano-kun. I wanted to play his songs as well but couldn't bring myself to touch even his CD's." The lady smiled through her tears as she watched her son. "Maybe this will help, he always loved music."

"Not as much as he did Yuki-san." Hiro whispered as the song neared it's ending. 

"Can you play another one please?" Mrs. Shindou asked and Hiro scanned the list of their songs. He chose a more recent one, Spicy Marmalade.

Shuuichi's energetic voice and upbeat music filled the room again. Such a contrast the real thing that sat on bed his head tilted towards the computer.

Hiro stopped a minute on the thought and back tracked a little. Last time he checked, Shuuichi's head was facing straight out the window, not tilted towards the computer. Hiro then paid closer attention to his mouth as it moved in synchronized motion with the lyrics. Hiro turned the music down a little and rushed to Shuuichi's side.

His voice was raspy and lacked the energy to really go well with the music, but he was singing. 

__

'Kanari mo umaijanai, Kyoei ni sae kizukenai 

Spicy marmalde, Jibunn no mamade, sabita kusari nara hazuse' 

Shuuichi's mother stood there as her tears came quicker this time. It could be that he had sung this song over and over again that it was a reflex to the music, but still, he was doing something other than stare out the window. 

Hiro felt tears on the verge of overflowing as Shuuichi's eyes showed some recognition to the song and flashed with pain. It was enough to know that Shuuichi wasn't dead, he just didn't know how to grieve for the too big of a loss. Shuuichi's eyes flashed with acknowledgement of Hiro as his best friend. Though they disappeared as soon as it arrived.

Hiro smiled but he couldn't stop the tears anymore. "Shuuichi…..you're still alive in there, aren't you." 

----------

Tatsuha attempted to eat the lunch Mika had placed inside in his room. Actually she stormed in here, placed the tray down on the table and ordered him to eat. She probably would've stayed and watched him if she didn't have to go to her doctor's appointment. 

Tatsuha tried but he just couldn't bring himself to eat it, even the usually delicious smell of Okonomoyaki was nauseating. He could still remember the day as clearly as ever. He had spaced out for a second, as he watched his brother and Shuuichi, it was really just a little he allowed to think and smile how his brother had changed for the better because of Shuuichi. It could've been any time, only he had to space out when a drunk driver was coming full force at him, and costing his brother's life. 

Eiri and him had always been viewed as a set, almost as though Tatsuha was a replacement for Eiri and Eiri was a replacement for Tatsuha. Even for their own father. There were very few that viewed as two distinctively separate people. Their sister, Mika was probably the least judgemental of them, she always looked after them. Seguchi was another, and Shuuichi and Ryuuichi probably too. Most woman didn't care if it was Eiri or Tatsuha they were with as long as it had that beautiful face, but Shuuichi refused Tatsuha full force.

As easy going Shuuichi was until Tatsuha tried anything, the moment he did, Shuuichi was ruthless in his insults, getting better at it as he spent time with Eiri. Shuuichi's refusal was refreshining and nice to Tatsuha, he probably teased Shuuichi just for that sake. Ryuuichi didn't see people on the outside, but saw the difference of Tatsuha and Eiri. Though Ryuuichi really didn't have much contact with Eiri. 

Tatsuha was happy that Eiri and Shuuichi found each other. His brother's cold heart slowly melted under Shuuichi's passionate one, his brother found emotion again. And Tatsuha was the one that ruined it.

"Oniichan…." Tatsuha muttered as tears flowed again. Tatsuha and Eiri were both deprived of their parents love, even Mika couldn't make up for it. Eiri lost his father when he moved to the United States, and Tatsuha was considered the model son, even though his father only cared how Tatsuha did his work, not really caring about Tatsuha himself. As much as Mika tried to be a mother to them, it wasn't the same, she had her own life to live, especially after she was married. The two brothers found refuge in each other. 

It didn't surprise Tatsuha that Eiri had saved him from the car, if their positions were reversed Tatsuha knew he would've done the same thing. That didn't stop the guilt from killing him inside. 

There was a knock on the door. "Go Away!!" Tatsuha barked, sure it was his father. Mika had stopped knocking, she just barged in and yelled at Tatsuha to do something productive. 

"…….Tatsuha-kun, it's me." Tatsuha's mind went completely blank for the first time since the accident. He knew that voice, he was obsessed with the owner of it, but it couldn't be, he was supposed to be in Tokyo. "Tatsuha-kun?"

"Can't you at least let the poor boy in Tatsuha, he came all this way just to see you." Tatsuha heard his father's voice but ignored it. Was Ryuuichi really here? Tatsuha knew Ryuuichi had been trying to call him, but had been turning the calls down.

"Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuuichi asked again. He sighed and hugged Kumagorou tighter for moral support. Maybe he should've put his ear phones in and switched into his singer personality for this...but he felt that his singer personality couldn't convey the sincerity of his words and…

"Kumagorou came to say hi. Kumagorou likes Tatsuha-kun." Ryuuichi smiled his childish smile as he came up with words. "I like Kumagorou too." Ryuuichi hugged his stuffed animal strongly as he continued to speak. "To-ma came to see his wife, and he took me along since Kumagorou asked."

Tatsuha kept quiet through the whole thing. His love was there, trying to reach out to him.

"Tatsuha-kun, I, I like Kumagorou a lot. Kumagorou has always been with me, before I even met To-ma." (I don't know if he has, I'm just thinking he has). Ryuuichi looked at his best friend and favorite food before looking at the door that lead to Tatsuha's room. "Kumagorou helped me through a lot…so." Ryuuichi managed a smile, this is for Tatsuha. "Kumagorou likes Tatsuha-kun so….Kumagorou stays with Tatsuha-kun until Tatsuha-kun feels better." Even if Tatsuha couldn't see, Ryuuichi wanted to always be smiling when he was Tatsuha. Tatsuha always made him smile so…

Ryuuichi placed Kumagorou on the floor and ran off to look for To-ma.

"Tatsuha, is that…" his father asked silently but Tatsuha didn't respond as he twisted the door knob to open the door. 

Tatsuha gingerly picked up the pink stuffed rabbit. And pressed the soft fabric to his eyes. He could just imagine Ryuuichi's smiling, angelic face, but was replaced with the dark, dead eyes of Shuuichi's staring emptily at Tatsuha. Accusing Tatsuha and blaming him for what happened. 

----------

It was dark outside as Maiko sat in the chair across from the sleeping face of her brother. It had become routinely for someone to watch over as Shuuichi slept, although he hardly slept, and it couldn't be called restless at all. He woke up every ten minutes, and moved to sit up and stare out the window again. Every time, some one had to pull him down and place him on the bed again and wait for his tired to body to win over the mind for a few minutes to sleep. 

The job was mostly left up to Maiko or her mother, since their father had to work and Maiko was off for summer vacation. Summer, it was summer. Maiko had to remind herself. As surreal as it was to have her brother lying in bed in the middle of summer instead of out scheduling live performances, writing or singing music. A small smile graced Maiko's face at the thought.

_He sang today, he showed some emotion._ That news was enough to give Maiko the hope she needed badly. Shuuichi's song was playing quietly in the background, constantly on now. 

Maiko could feel her eye lids getting heavier, and tried to resist the sleep. _I need some more coke or tea, or maybe I'll have coffee if it would help at all._ She thought absent mindedly as she stroked her brother's hair out of his face. At the touch Shuuichi grabbed her hand and his eyes opened wide in fear before a hoarse, heart breaking scream escaped his lips. The name of his dead lover. 

TBC

----------

Sorry to leave it at such a cliff hanger, I didn't mean to but couldn't find a better place to cut it. 


	4. 

I don't own Gravitation, never will, and never have, not even going to hope I'm going to be able to own it anytime soon

I don't own Gravitation, never will, and never have, not even going to hope I'm going to be able to own it. It all belongs to Murakami Maki-sensei, always has and always will. I'm not making a single cent or yen off of this. 

This is basically Shuuichi and Yuki arguing back and forth and takes part mostly in Shuuichi's dreams. I believe that dreams aren't just imagination of ours but also let's us communicate with people that are no longer, this concept is called Yumemakura, where spirits or ghosts communicate with the living through dreams. 

This, is what I wanted to write, this chapter was the whole reason I started this fic to begin with so I hope you enjoy.

------------

Till Death Do Us Part IV

------------

Shuuichi looked around the vast empty space. He felt something tugging on his arm as it dragged him deeper and deeper. Or was it higher and higher? Shuuichi didn't know anymore, nothing made sense. He had nothing solid to hold onto. 

There were only two scenes he saw anymore, the view outside his window and the empty space. Nothing else penetrated his mind, it was numb. And he didn't really care, nothing mattered. 

_No, something matters._ Yeah, Yuki, Shuuichi replied to the voice that he heard. Maybe what ever was tugging him would lead him to Yuki. Where ever Yuki was, it would sure be better than here or anywhere. "Yuki…where are you?" 

_Was Yuki Eiri all there was for you?_ The voice asked and Shuuichi nodded. Yuki was his life, Yuki was the reason he was alive. 

_How about your friends, your family? Your music? _The voice questioned and Shuuichi shook his head. They were nothing compared to Yuki, Yuki was what he needed. "Yuki…." 

_What about your dream? _What dream? 

_To surpass Nittle Grasper, to surpass Seguchi?_ Only had meaning with Yuki. Yuki controlled his life, there was no point in living if he couldn't be near Yuki. When he said he would die if Yuki left him, Shuuichi was serious, he would, he'd kill himself if no one else did it or if he didn't die of a massive heart attack. 

_Don't you owe it to your friends and family to continue living? They were there for you when he wasn't?_ Shuuichi paid it no attention to the voice, only to wish what was tugging him to quickly take him to Yuki. 

_Idiot! Listen to me!!_ Shuuichi ignored the voice's outburst, he would only listen to Yuki, no other voice meant anything to him.

_Can't you recognize my voice? _The voice asked impatiently and Shuuichi shook his head. Was he supposed to? 

_Idiot._ The voice muttered in an annoyed tone and then a small light gathered in front of Shuuichi until it took the form of a human.

"Yu…" Shuuichi whispered. 

_I suspect even an idiot like you is familiar with the concept of Yumemakura_. The ghostly outline of Yuki didn't move his mouth. The voice echoed directly into Shuuichi's head.

"…Yuki." Tears welled up in Shuuichi's eyes as he reached his arms out, or tried to. The thing that was tugging him kept him from rushing to his love. "Yuki!!" Shuuichi cried as tears strained his life-drained face. 

_Accept it baka. Then it would stop pulling you._ The voice echoed again as Yuki stared at him.

"Wha-Where are you?" Shuuichi asked again the question that he had asked too often since the accident. 

_Not a place for you. It's too quiet to be ruined by the chaos you drag around._ Yuki shook his head, his gaze not leaving Shuuichi. 

"Where?!" Shuuichi demanded, his voice barely above a whisper though. 

_I'm telling you don't come here, stop trying to._

"No, I'm not leaving you!! Never again!! I'm going where ever the hell you are!!" 

_Interesting choice of words. _The shape that took the form of Yuki smirked. _Idiot, you don't belong where I am._

"Why?" Shuuichi asked and then the tug grew stronger as it attempted to pull him even more away from Yuki. 

"Yuki!!" Shuuichi cried, his face was drenched with tears, it was ugly from lack of sleep and food but the eyes, the eyes that showed nothing but love and determination still called out to him.

_Idiot!! Stop trying to fight the truth. _Yuki couldn't lie to those eyes. Especially not now, when this was possibly his last chance.

__

"What truth?" Shuuichi demanded.

_I'm dead. _The spirit's voice echoed throughout the vast empty space. Suddenly Shuuichi started trembling. 

"No….no….this is just a bad dream….I'll wake up and…"

_I'm not going to be by your side, you can spend the rest of your life waiting but I'm never going to be._ The voice sounded hurt as it spoke. 

"No!!" Shuuichi screamed and the tugging pulled him stronger and stronger. 

_Shuuichi!!_ The voice sounded almost desperate as it called out to him. Shuuichi didn't fight the tugging. He couldn't even if he wanted to. 

_Damn you Shuuichi, look at me and face it!_

"NO!!!" Shuuichi refused. 

_I'm dead, I can't be there for you any more but Hiro-kun, Fujisaki, K, Rage, your family, Sakuma, Tatsuha, hell even Seguchi and Sis, can and will!_

"I don't care, they're not Yuki!!!" Shuuichi cried. "Why? When?"

_……If a car was about to run over your younger sister, would you have given your life to save her? _

"What does that have to do with this?"

_You were there when I got hit by the car, you witnessed the accident._

"I……..did?" Shuuichi asked as he tried to remember….everything seemed like a blur…

__

Right in front of the aquarium, Tatsuha was staring into space and a drunk driver drove head first up to him. 

"……why?"

_Don't ask such a stupid question, I know you would've done the same for Maiko. _

"…but….but how ……is this, is it all true?" Shuuichi asked as tears formed in his eyes.

_It is true. _Shuuichi was pulled stronger as the voice said those words. 

"Then I die with you." Shuuichi's tears stopped and the face of when he was awake, the black one, resumed itself. 

_Idiot!! That's why I'm here, to stop you from killing yourself._

"You should've thought of that before you died." Shuuichi muttered as he closed his eyes. 

_Stop this! I don't want you dead._

"Why? I vowed to myself that I would follow you wherever you go. I don't care if you're in hell, I'd give up heaven for you, and if you're in heaven, I don't care who stops me, I'll get there…and if you are to reincarnate, I'll follow you." 

_Shut up!! Who are you to argue against me!! Fag, if I said I don't want you dead, then you're not dying. _The voice said in Yuki's usual domineering voice and a small smile graced Shuuichi's face. Soon, soon he would finally be with Yuki..

_Damn you Shuuichi, you're going to live and that's final. I can't deal with the idea of you, YOU, out of all people dead._ The ghostly figure reached out and the hands touched the wet cheeks. _Live, if for no one than for me._

"….Yuki…..all I want is for us to be together…." The tears over flowed again.

_Not with the price being your life. _The ghostly figure leaned down so it's lips touched Shuuichi's. _Live._

"Yuki…." Shuuichi shook his head. "I wanna be with you, forever, and death will give me that." The thing that was dragging Shuuichi strenghthened it's hold. 

_And I want you to live. Please Shuuichi, just once don't be so stubborn._ Shuuichi looked closer as the voice started to plead. _I killed Yuki, I never forgave myself for that…and if I am the reason the second person I fell in love with died as well, it would kill me all over again. _

"Lo….ve?" Shuucihi asked cautiously and the ghost smiled sadly.

_Never got to tell you when I was alive did I. _It leaned down to whisper into Shuuichi's ear. _I love you Shuuichi._

What was pulling Shuuichi lessened it's hold and Shuuichi started to shake. "No….no…..please…say it when I'm awake…..say it……so I know this isn't a frigment of my imagination!!!" Shuuichi wailed and attempted to grab the arms of the ghostly figure, but they slipped right through. Yuki's figure smiled sadly and tears fell from Shuuichi's eyes without stopping. Yuki reached out the brush the tear away but it slipped right through his finger. 

_Can't even stop your tears any more…and I'm the cause of it._ He looked at his hands and tightened them in a fist. 

"Yuki….love, I want you by my side forever." Shuuichi shook his head and put his arms around Yuki. "Why? Why don't you want me? If you say you love me, then let me be with you! Please!!" The darkness that was pulling Shuuichi reappeared.

_And hate myself forever!? Is that what you're asking me?_

"Yuki?" Shuuichi asked, not fighting the darkness.

_Do you know what you have fucking going for you? A whole entire career in the music industry, isn't that what you wanted since you could remember?! Hell, I'm only going to say it once but with your voice you could become an international star!! Don't give this all up just for me, so I can't even rest when I'm dead that I ruined you!!!_

"And you're asking me to live with out you!!! I'll die with out you!!" Shuuichi screamed back. 

_People all eventually die Shuuichi, and now is not your time, it was mine. _Yuki sighed and shook his head. 

"But…"

__

Shuuichi, you are full of life, and light, I don't want to be the one to take it away. Yuki returned Shuuichi's embrace. _Live, please…love, please._

"I wish I could hear it in real life, to know I'm not imagining that." Shuuichi cried into Yuki's chest and Yuki sighed.

_Hell, I had it all planned out when and how I was going to tell you. _

"You did." Shuuichi asked and a chuckle escaped his throat. 

_You don't become a romance writer with out being a little romantic._

"Oh please, when where you romantic?" Shuuichi joked back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt like he was hit by a car. 

_Shuuichi?_

"….oh gods…….oh GODS!!!" Shuuichi cried out as he held his head and the darkness disappeared around the two. Memories, really scary memories of Yuki covered in blood, of Yuki being rushed over to the hospital, Tatsuha crying over Yuki's limp bodies, the paramedics surrounding them, and the dead face of Yuki. They all rushed back to Shuuichi in a flash.

Yuki looked around himself and then at his love a sad smile forming on his stern lips.

_I guess it's good bye then._

"No…no, Yuki….oh gods, no…." 

_Love you, wish I could've said it before I died, my only regret._ Yuki whispered as the outline that made him started to crumble.

"Yuki…no, Yuki…Eiri…no, Eiri…please." Shuuichi reached out for Yuki and hugged him as strong as he could, hoping, praying to every single diety he knew to stop Yuki from escaping him.

_Eiri…first time you've called me that. _Yuki smiled contently. 

"No…Eiri…No…" Shuuichi shook his head.

_Yuki's fine though…Shuuichi, love. _With those words Yuki's spirit disappeared.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

-----------

Shuuichi had a loud voice, added to the fact that he was a singer, it was loud and clear 

enough to wake the dead. Maybe that was what her brother had hoped Maiko thought.

"Ow." Maiko muttered as her hand turned white from the lock Shuuichi had it in. His eyes were wide with fear and his lip, after the deafening scream, just trembled as he raised his free hand and tried to make out a shape in thin air. 

"Oniichan, Oniichan, what's wrong?" Maiko asked as she grabbed his hand with her free one. Shuuichi's eyes flashed by her as sadness glazed them over. "Oniichan, do you recognize me? It's me, Maiko? Do you see me? Oniichan!!" 

"Maiko, what's wrong?" Their parents came into the room at that moment and gasped at the fear on their son's face. "Is he…?" His mother asked, hope coating her soft voice.

"I don't know, he screamed so loud, and then he went like this." Maiko explained and turned her attention back to her brother. Tears trickled down Shuuichi's eyes as looked straight into Maiko.

"Maiko….he's….he's…." A hoarse, barely audible whisper escaped Shuuichi's mouth. 

"Oniichan, you recognize me!!" Maiko exclaimed, not being able to contain the joy she had.

"He's….Yuki's…he's…." 

"It's ok, Oniichan, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." Maiko managed to break her hand free and hugged her brother tightly. Tears continued to flow from her eyes. Happy tears that her brother was back, sad tears that he had to live with the empty void in his life. 

"No…I….he's….he's gone…..isn't he…..dead…..gone….Yuki…he's…." Shuuichi looked at his hands through his tears.

"It's ok son, we're here for you." His father sat down next to his children and placed a comforting hand on his first born son. 

"It's going to be tough Shuu-chan, but we will always be here for you." His mother took his hand and held it in a tight grasp. More tears escaped Shuuichi's eyes and he closed them tightly.

He missed Yuki horribly, he was always going to, and he was always going to wonder if the Yuki he talked to had just been his dream and wishes or if it had been the spirit of the real thing. But how could he, how could he turn his back on his family that gave him so much love and support through out his life. _Yuki, love, some day I'll be with you again, and ask you to say those words again…but, for now, I'm sorry, I'm staying here, for their sake, and…for yours I guess._

"…….thank you…" Shuuichi whispered. "Thank you for everything…" He didn't know if it was directed towards his family or towards Yuki. 

TBC

------

Yumemakura: A legend in Japan where a spirit or ghost enters the dream of the living to complete unfinished business or to haunt them. What Yuusuke did in Yu Yu Hakusho vol. 1 to tell Keiko he was alive. 

In the next chapter (hopefully only one more chapter), I'll deal with what happened to Tatsuha? Mika? What about Hiro and Ayaka? Hey why hasn't K made an appearance? 

I didn't think this would take a whole entire chapter, but I also didn't think Shuuichi would easily be convinced that Yuki was dead and he couldn't follow him, even if it was Yuki that was arguing with him. 

Up to this point Shuuichi had been in a state of shock, and the song of Bad Luck shook him a little. Music was the second most important thing to Shuuichi, and triggered enough emotion in him. 

Was Yuki in this chapter a ghost/spirit or Shuuichi's dream pure and simple. I'll leave that up to you to decide. I personally think that there are ghosts and the likeliness of them or at the very least exist in the manga world. 


	5. Till Death Do Us Part V

I don't own Gravitation or anything associated with it, the rights belong to Murakami Maki-sensei and I'm not making a cent or yen off of this so please don't sue me

I don't own Gravitation or anything associated with it, the rights belong to Murakami Maki-sensei and I'm not making a cent or yen off of this so please don't sue me. 

Part 5 of the series and I'm not done yet….I'm sorry this is dragging on. I hope to finish it in 5 chapters at the longest but it took much more space than I ever anticipated, and looks like it's going to be seven chapters….sorry. 

------------

Till Death Do Us Part V

------------ 

Hiro was speeding on his motorcycle to the Shindou's house, he didn't care if a cop stopped him and had to keep on reminding himself that Ayaka was on the back seat behind him and he was responsible for her well-being. 

However the news that Shuuichi woke up, if that term was appropriate, was more important to him. He didn't care if it was three in the morning and was sleep deprived, his best friend was more important. 

As Hiro pulled up in front of the Shindou household he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"Oh Hiroshi, it took you long enough." The American with long blond hair and a hand gun by his side smiled like everything was ok, as he usually did.

"K?! What are you doing here?" Hiro asked as he parked his motorcycle and helped Ayaka get off, all he wanted to do was run up and see with his own two eyes that Shuuichi would be ok.

"Waiting for you of course. I heard the news after you did and took a helicopter over here." K nodded to himself.

"And I was dragged along….right as I was sorting through my collection of Seguchi-san…" Sakano whined in the background. Hiro felt like he had a migraine, how could these two act like this when it was so important that they check up on Shuuichi.

"How is Shindou-san?" Ayaka asked from behind Hiro and Hiro glared at the pair.

"He refuses to talk to anyone." Hiro face faulted at that statement K made. "Or let anyone in except Hiroshi." K looked at Hiro and smiled confidently. "Your master is requesting a personal audience with his lead guitarist." Hiro looked at K blankly. "Reference to the comment you made on graduation day." K smiled like a joker and a smile slowly formed on Hiro's face.

"Come on Ayaka-chan." Hiro grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. As he opened the door though Maiko stopped the two.

"Halt!" Maiko raised her hand in front of Hiro's face and looked sternly at him, her eyes though were filled with joy. "Oniichan asked for Nakano-san only, he's not talking to anyone else." Maiko declared at Ayaka more than Hiro. 

"But Maiko-chan.." Hiro began to protest but Maiko stopped him with her stern face.

"Hiro-san, you've been with him through most of his relationship with Yuki Eiri, you were the one he'd always run to with his problem. You're the one, the only one he really wants to talk to." 

Hiro looked at her closely. Despite that Maiko was younger than Shuuichi she always tended to mother him. She was now handing that role over to Hiro though, as she had stepped aside so many times when she wanted to be there. Hiro nodded at her.

"Ayaka-chan can you wait down here for a while?" Hiro turned to Ayaka and asked. Ayaka smiled in her usual all-knowing smile and nodded.

"Tell Shindou-san my regards." Ayaka asked and Hiro nodded as he dashed up the stairs. For the first time in what seemed like forever he wasn't dragging his feet with dread.

As Hiro opened the door he was greeted with a fierce hug from Shuuichi. "Hirooooooooooo!!" Shuuichi cried, his voice still a little hoarse but much better than the day before. 

"What's up Shuu-chan?" Hiro asked as he hugged the boy back, a smile playing on his lips.

"Lots." Shuuichi replied as he let go of Hiro and sat down on the floor. He indicated Hiro to follow and Hiro didn't object. 

Shuuichi leaned against the wall and breathed out heavily and closed his eyes, as though contemplating where to start. Hiro didn't rush him, just looked over him, happy to see as Shuuichi clasped his hands together, or toyed with the end of his shirt, trying to find the words.

"I didn't see Yuki." Shuuichi started. "At the Aquarium, when Yuki ran from my side, was the last I saw of him." Shuuichi shook his head. "The accident didn't register in my mind until tonight." Shuuichi explained. "I just couldn't find him anywhere, and then something snapped in me on the way to the hospital. I saw everyone there but couldn't hear anything, couldn't hear anything until yesterday. And couldn't see anyone after the doctor came out and told us…., well I wasn't hearing before that either but… it was like all the world consisted of was the view out of my window and a dark space with something tugging at me." Shuuichi breathed as though he'd talked too much and then looked at Hiro.

"He's gone, isn't he." Shuuichi stated as tears came in his eyes again. "And I'm crying again, I only just managed to stop them, and Hiro they won't stop…I need to stop them." Shuuichi rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"You don't need to stop them Shuuichi, all of us have cried almost constantly since the accident." Hiro explained as he patted Shuuichi's head softly but Shuuichi shook his head.

"I can't go like this." Shuuichi stated flatly.

"I know, it's going to be tough, and I'm not saying time will lessen the pain but it might do something."

"No, that's not it." Shuuichi looked at Hiro in the eye. Brown eyes and the tear filled black eyes looked closely at each other.

"Shuu, what are you thinking?" Hiro asked as his eyes narrowed and Shuuichi's mouth formed a smile.

"I have a favor to ask of you best friend." Hiro laughed despite the situation as Shuuichi smiled mischievously like he always did. 

-------

"You want me to go with you?" Hiro asked as the morning sun started to rise as they stood on the train station platform. 

"I'm fine, thanks though." Shuuichi replied with a smile. It wasn't his full-heart, innocent smiles as before, but a smile was a smile. However Shuuichi was still very weak and actually was told that he shouldn't be even leaving bed. Shuuichi of course with a mind of his own decided that he was going to Kyoto. To Tatsuha.

"I need to talk to Tatsuha, I just have to." Shuuichi had explained to Hiro earlier that night or morning actually, and Hiro didn't object. He himself would've taken Shuuichi down there but Shuuichi refused and the motorcycle wasn't the safest thing for him to be riding at the moment. 

Hiro sighed and studied his best friend. He just couldn't say no to Shuuichi, Hiro wanted to see Shuuichi happy and would do almost anything for it. It was a little after Hiro arrived at Shuuichi's house that the two sneaked out to come to Tokyo Station. Hiro started to object but stopped, knowing Shuuichi had to this. 

"Thanks for everything Hiro. You're the best best friend anyone could ever have." Shuuichi smiled up at him and Hiro couldn't help but notice it was forced. The impact of Yuki/Uesugi Eiri's death was still fresh to him.

"When you're done with this, or even when ever, if you ever feeling like crying, come to me. I can't be Yuki-san, but I'm always going to be your best friend." Hiro offered and Shuuichi reached his hand out to Hiro. 

"Thanks….you don't know how grateful I am of you Hiro." 

"Don't worry, I know." Hiro snickered and Shuuichi looked at him again, a serious look on his face.

"I am, don't ever forget that." Just than the bullet train came and Shuuichi turned around. "I'll call you when I need to be picked up. Sorry for leaving you to deal with everyone."

"Don't mention it, just buy me a new guitar, my old one's starting to go." Hiro joked and Shuuichi smiled as he got on the bullet train.

-------

"What the f***ing hell were you thinking!!!" Maiko's scream welcomed Hiro as he returned to the Shindou residence to pick up Ayaka. He was also met by the hostile glares of Shuuichi's parents and Ayaka, only K seemed to look accepting of his choice.

"Shuuichi said he needed to go." Hiro explained, not offering much more and Maiko's eyes narrowed.

"He's in no condition to!! He's been starving himself for nearly two weeks, and you left him to go to Kyoto by himself!!" Maiko demanded as she waved the note Shuuichi had left his family.

"He wanted to go, he needed to talk to Tatsuha-san." Hiro stated flatly. 

"And you just let him?" Sakano asked as though he was afraid for an answer.

"Shuu set his mind to it, and besides he was more worried about Tatsuha-san then himself." Hiro smiled at that, Shuuichi was never concerned much with his own well being but more for those around him. 

"Why though?" Mrs. Shindou asked. 

"Because Tatsuha-san is Yuki-san's brother." Hiro offered and Maiko sighed annoyingly.

"That's all he needs, in fact he probably doesn't even have a reason, to do what he did." Maiko stated and fell against the couch. She was annoyed but couldn't help smiling. 

Shuuichi did everything on instinct, and Maiko learned long ago to trust his instincts. 

-------

Shuuichi looked out at the scenery. He caught a glimpse of Mt. Fuji a while ago and smiled. He heard that Mt. Fuji's cherry blossoms were beautiful, and was planning on going on a picnic next spring with Yuki. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought and Shuuichi placed his forehead against the cool window pane. 

There was so much he wanted to do with Yuki, and yet a year was all they had together. Only one out of his 19 and Yuki's 24 years of life. To Shuuichi though that year meant more than anything to him. It was too short though, and Shuuichi blindly believed they would have more to come. 

"Damn, I cried practically all night and these stupid tears won't stop." As he said that though Shuuichi didn't even attempt to stop them. He knew, for no reason but just did, that Tatsuha would be blaming himself for the accident, and had to tell Tatsuha that Shuuichi didn't blame him. He didn't know how much he could actually affect Tatsuha, but if anything he wanted to make sure Tatsuha was all right and to show Tatsuha that he was all right. For that, he shouldn't be crying. 

"I'll be strong while I'm with Tatsuha, but I'll cry after that Yuki…and probably for the next week straight." Shuuichi whispered as he clutched his cell phone that was covered with the Purikura* that Yuki and him took, the only thing that had both of them in the same frame. 

-----------

Shuuichi was a little intimidated by the temple he stood in front of. Last time he came her was to talk to Yuki, and now to Tatsuha. Shuuichi took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to do this, if not he would never forgive himself. Carefully he pressed the door bell that was attached to the front gate. 

"Yes, I'm coming." Mika's voice said from inside and Shuuichi braced himself. He and Mika were always sort of on the edge, neither disliked the other and Mika gave Shuuichi and Yuki her blessing but they always had some sort of trouble getting along. 

As the gates opened Shuuichi managed a smile. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Mika-san, sorry to bother you so early but it Tatsuha in?" 

Mika stared at the boy for a second before tears formed in her eyes. "Shindou-kun….welcome." She smiled softly. "Come on in, though I can't guarantee that Tatsuha would talk to you." 

"That's ok, I'll make him talk to me." Shuuichi responded as he took off his shoes and put on the house slippers.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked cautiously, for Shuuichi's face was drained of color and looked very ghostly.

"I've been malnutrition for some time now and it's going to take time to recover, but I'll eventually be ok." He managed a goofy smile to assure Mika. Mika led him through the house to Tatsuha's room.

"Tatsuha." She knocked on the door softly, instead of just going in. She was sure Shuuichi wanted to talk to Tatsuha in private, but wasn't sure if both of them were up to face to face confrontation.

"Go away." Tatsuha responded and Mika shook her head and turned to Shuuichi. Shuuichi took a deep breath before he stood in front of her and knocked on the door.

"Tatsuha, it's me, Shuuichi, can you open this?" Shuuichi asked in a soft voice. 

"………….No." Tatsuha's tortured reply came after a pause.

"I really need to talk to you Tatsuha, it's important that I do." 

"Just go away!! I don't want to hear it!!" Tatsuha shouted back.

"Tatsuha, open it, please!!" Shuuichi pleaded as he banged on the door. "I need to talk to you!!" Tatsuha didn't respond, to that. "Look, whether you want to talk or not, I'm going to and I have things I want to say to your face so I'm coming in!!" Shuuichi didn't wait for an answer as he just turned the door knob and proceeded to enter the room, ignoring Mika's protests

-----------

Tatsuha was scared. He, one who threatened the Yuki Eiri with an exacto knife and would tease him, was scared of a boy, though the boy was two years his senior. Shuuichi's eyes, those eyes that were full of life and joy, that were similar to Sakuma Ryuuichi's. Those eyes that would now be directed at him with hate and blame burning in them. 

Shuuichi, oblivious to what was going on in Tatsuha's mind, opened the door and looked at him. 

"Tatsuha, I," Shuuichi didn't know what he was supposed to say. He was never in a situation like this and he didn't even have a speech.

"Look, just don't say it." Tatsuha said as he raised his hand to stop Shuuichi.

"But Tatsuha, I,"

"I Don't want to hear it!!" Tatsuha snapped and curled up in a ball.

"Tatsuha, all"

"Look, I said I don't want to hear it!!" Tatsuha yelled again and Shuuichi felt his patience thinning.

He had just realized the love of his life was dead, he was malnutrition, sleep deprived, and rode the bullet train for three hours. Hell he was going to MAKE Tatsuha listen whether he wanted or not. Shuuichi was known for his stubbornness when he set his mind to it. 

"Tough, you're listening and that's final!!" Tatsuha opened his mouth but Shuuichi cut him off. "Look, I'm tired, starving, and probably going to get yelled at by my parents, Maiko, K, and everyone else when I return so I'm at least going to do what I came to do." Shuuichi placed his hand on Tatsuha's mouth before he could speak. "I love Yuki, I'm going to miss him horribly, and I sure as hell will always wish he didn't die." Tatsuha shut his eyes at Shuuichi's comment. "But I definitely don't blame anyone but him for his death." 

Tatsuha blinked and Shuuichi managed a grin. Although it did seem forced, like all his others, this one was closer to a genuine grin. "I would've done the same for my sister, and I'm not even as close to her as you and Yuki are." Tatsuha noticed the present tense in the sentence, though Shuuichi didn't. 

"You can't think of him in past tense yet." Tatsuha muttered and Shuuichi looked at him. "How can you say you don't blame me, if it wasn't for me Aniki would still be here, and you wouldn't have been sick and.."

"Because Yuki doesn't blame you." Shuuichi explained. "I know I can be stupid and misdirected, but I know Yuki doesn't blame you. And even if I wanted to, I can't." Shuuichi placed his hands on Tatsuha's shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "You're my friend Tatsuha, and I can't hate you." Shuuichi sighed. 

"Accept it Tatsuha." Shuuichi placed his head of Tatsuha's shoulder. "He's gone, I'm here, I don't blame or hate you." 

"You say that like it's easy." Tatsuha muttered as he felt the slight weight of the tiny boy. 

"I know as hell it's not." Shuuichi responded. "But hey, I don't think he would've wanted me wallowing in self-pity and I know for sure he wouldn't want you wallowing in it." 

"I miss him like crazy." Tatsuha suddenly muttered. "I grew up in Japan and he in the U.S, we only actually spent 7 or so years living together, and just knowing I can't visit him when I want is tough." 

"Hey, I miss him so much I nearly killed myself with starvation and insomnia and I only have a year with him." Shuuichi responded.

"Only a year…..true." Tatsuha rested his head against Shuuichi's. "And so much in a year." 

"Not enough…" Shuuichi choked. "Not even close." 

"I know…" Tatsuha whispered as he carefully embraced the boy. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Stop it, I don't blame you, Yuki doesn't, no one does." Shuuichi replied as he relaxed himself.

"I do…" Tatsuha whispered softly as he felt tears on the verge of over flowing. "I blame myself." 

"Then cry, and let the blame wash out." Shuuichi patted Tatsuha's head softly. "You may act like you're an adult, but sometimes you need to be a kid, everyone does." 

"Shuuichi….." Tatsuha switched position and hugged Shuuichi strongly. "Thank you……" He whispered and then cried like a child holding onto his mother for dear life. 

---------------

Shuuichi sat in the room as Tatsuha had fallen asleep on him and wondered what he was going to do now. He didn't feel like he should worry Mika-san by calling her, and didn't want to accidentally wake Tatsuha up, he was sleeping so peacefully. He promised Hiro he'd be back by night, and it was still around noon so he wasn't too worried. 

Shuuichi scanned the room and noticed the pink stuffed rabbit that was on the floor, near Tatsuha's bed. Shuuichi recognized it immediately. "Kumagorou…" he whispered and then looked at Tatsuha. "Lucky, Sakuma-san didn't visit me." Shuuichi pouted. Sakuma Ryuuichi had called him a couple of times, he heard from Hiro, but never visited. He chose to come the three hours to Kyoto than visit Shuuichi who lived in the same city. 

Shuuichi ran his hand through Tatsuha's black hair. "People care for us Tatsuha, Yuki does too, we can't just stop living, as painful as it is." Shuuichi closed his eyes after that, he was tired, and really craved a restful slumber. 

------------

Mika entered Tatsuha's room and just stood there, half in awe. How was it that a bundle of energy that made enough noise for a whole entire orchestra and a really twisted monk in training who always seemed to have a smart come back, looked like angels in their sleep. 

Mika sighed as she looked at the young face of Shuuichi. What she couldn't do in two weeks it took the boy not even a day, a heart that even Sakuma Ryuuichi couldn't penetrate opened up to him. It could be that Tatsuha was afraid of Shuuichi's hatred and blame, and now that he knew he didn't have it he was at peace. 

Shindou Shuuichi really had his way with people. People just loved him, no matter what mistakes he made people were there for him. 

"Thank you…" Mika whispered as she pushed the hair out of the sleeping boy's face. "For loving my brothers." For she was always going to be indebted to the young singer who loved Eiri unconditionally and accepted him, and got Tatsuha to move out of his depression. 

She turned to the sleeping face of her brother. For the first time in a long while he appeared peaceful, and content. "Sweet dreams Otouto-chan." Mika smiled softly. 

TBC

-----

Purikura: Japanese abbreviation for Print Club, a machine which allows you to make stickers with you and your friends in it. 


	6. Till Death Do Us Part Epilogue I

Till Death Do Us Part Epilogue I

I don't own Gravitation, Murakami Maki-Sensei does. I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me. 

The first Epilogue to Till Death Do Us Part. This is the events that happen half a year since Yuki passed away. It focuses more on some characters which weren't given much spot light during the actual series, while a little focus on Shuuichi at the end. So with out further interruptions.

––––––––––

Till Death Do Us Part Epilogue I

––––––––––

"Today, Bad Luck announced that it would be going on it's first world tour along with Nittle Grasper, the dream pairing that the fans had been waiting for." The news caster's voice said in the T.V. as Ayaka was finishing packing her things.

After Shuuichi had recovered, she returned to her home for awhile, but realized she no longer wanted to stay there. After constant fighting with her parents she decided that she was moving out. 

Her mother nearly had a heart attack when she heard that. However Ayaka refused to back down. She already had decided what she was going to do with her life, and being married off to a son of some temple wasn't an option. With Eiri, she loved him so it wasn't bad, but now Ayaka couldn't imagine living with out Nakano Hiroshi.

"And here we have an interview with Shindou Shuuichi and Sakuma Ryuuichi." The newscaster announced joyfully and the scene switched to two boys in front of the camera. Shuuichi had on a black tank top with a navy long jacket over it, while Ryuuichi wore a shirt that was half open with jeans, giving off a more rough image that Shuuichi.

"How do you two feel about the tour?" The news caster asked and both broke out in a grin.

"Excited." Shuuichi replied first. "Nittle Grasper is my idol and my goal, to be touring with them gives me great pleasure."

"While touring I can keep our rivals in check, making sure they know who's superior." Ryuuichi joked. 

"is the rumor that Shindou-san will be writing all the songs for Bad Luck true?" The news caster asked eagerly.

"I came up with the concepts and some words but Seguchi-san or Fujisaki are the one's that put them into actual lyrics." Shuuichi explained with a slight blush. 

"Shuuichi's really been improving on his writing skills though. I'm proud of him." Ryuuichi commented as well.

"And here's a question for Sakuma-san that's been plaguing the fans for awhile now!!" The newscaster started to get excited.

"What is it?" Ryuuichi asked in a laid back attitude. 

"Is it true that you have a girl friend!!??" The newscaster asked as she nearly pushed Ryuuichi over with the microphone. A slow smile appeared on Ryuuichi's face.

"No, I don't have a girl friend." Though his face was filled with love and adoration as he said that. 

Ayaka laughed as she sat on her bed. She wondered how the public will take to Sakuma Ryuuichi dating the younger brother of Yuki Eiri. Probably just like what happened with Shuuichi and Eiri. They'll run to get their hands on any information, and not many will condemn them. 

Ayaka closed her suit case and looked around her room that was now bare. She would miss her home, but felt it was time to move on. Time to say good bye to the naïve girl, and the part of her that still loved Eiri. She had more to live for than the past.

Ayaka smiled happily. "Ittekimasu." She bowed to her room once before she left. 

––––––––––

"Some times I really can not believe you." Mika muttered as she flipped the page of the book she was reading. She was relaxing in the living room of their home and was complaining at her husband.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this was the perfect opportunity for an international tour." Touma replied apologetically as he poked his head out of their bedroom. 

"What kind of husband leaves their wife during her last months of pregnancy?" Mika sent exasperated gazes towards Touma.

"I am really sorry about that Mika-san, if you were up to it I would take you along but.." Touma started to explain but Mika waived her hand, gesturing him to be quiet.

"That's ok, it's just that we haven't even decided on the baby's name yet."

"Oh, it's Eiri." Touma declared with out a second thought and Mika nearly dropped her book.

"E, Eiri?" She asked.

"Yes, isn't it a perfect name?" 

"You want me to name my baby after my brother?" Mika asked as she felt a head ache beginning. She knew how attached Touma was to her brother but to name his own son after him. She didn't know that. 

"Isn't it a good name?" Touma asked with a smile plastered on his face. Mika formed her lips into a small smile in agreement. She herself still missed her brother and maybe it was fitting that Eiri be the name sake of the child, for he had meant a great deal to both the child's parents. 

"So if it's a boy it's Eiri, that's fine. What if the baby's a girl?" Maybe Ayumi might be good, no Naomi was also a favorite of hers.

"Her name's Eiri." Touma stated matter of factly and Mika's face came into contact with the couch. She was fairly sure her husband was a bisexual who had feelings for her brother, but didn't think he would go so far to name a girl after him. 

"…………..with the same Kanji as my brother?" Mika asked cautiously. 

"Of course." Touma replied with a smile.

"You do realize it is a name for a boy, don't you." Mika eyed him suspiciously, maybe he was more affected by Eiri's death than she thought and was just excellent at covering it up. Come to think of it she did spend more time with Tatsuha than she did with Touma at the time. 

"The age is that of equality between men and women." Touma smiled wit victory in his eyes. The thought of his sweet blond daughter looking up at him saying 'Papa, Eiri-chan's going to marry Papa when she get's older.' Bought a smile to his face.

"I'm not naming my daughter after Eiri." Mika shuddered at the thought of her daughter turning out exactly like her late younger brother. Dear Kami it would be a nightmare raising another. She wasn't going to do it again. Of course, there was the possibility that her daughter would turn out nothing like her brother, still, it was a very freaky thought.

"But I already had things custom made for Eiri-chan." Touma pouted. Only he would Mika thought.

"If it's a girl, and by Kami if we do name her Eiri, we're definitely switching the Kanji." Mika gave in a little, she was not going to give her child such a masculine Kanji. Yes, she liked the meaning Eiri's kanji had, intellectual reason, but the Kanji was just too masculine for a girl.

"We are~?" Touma whined in response and Mika felt a head ache coming full blast. 

"Lord, tell me why I decided to marry this man in the first place?" She thought to herself. He was a bisexual that was in love with her brother and had a man in love with him. Dear Kami why did she love him when she could've had any man.

––––––––––

Tatsuha put on his suit as he was getting ready to go to Fukuoka on a business trip to perform a funeral. He really didn't enjoy doing this job, but it was expected of him to follow in the family business and become a monk. 

Tatsuha was lucky he wasn't forced to shave his head bald. It was quite a struggle with his father but Tatsuha refused to give in and was proud of it.

"So the rumors of your love life are all untrue?" The newscaster in the T.V. asked and Tatsuha smirked. All of them weren't untrue, Ryuuichi did have a love, and was dating, it just that it happened to be a 'he' instead of a 'she'. 

"Let's just leave it a mystery for now." Ryuuichi smiled a smile that looked like Touma's. 

"Sakuma-san…" Tatsuha whispered in a state of ecstasy. Half a year since the death of his brother and through it Ryuuichi had helped Tatsuha recover tremendously. And in the process they finally got together. 

Tatusha laughed as he remembered Shuuichi crying and screaming that he was tired of hearing Tatsuha brag about his relationship. Shuuichi was doing well, he practically threw himself into his career but still laughed and enjoyed himself. Though his concepts for songs were much more deeper and weren't just fun and energetic as they were before. 

––––––––––

K looked at the map and then at the schedule book in his hand. Sakano was writing down things at an insane speed and K sighed.

"Calm down Sakano, I'm sure Touma would want a say in the schedule." K commented, silently wondering what possessed Touma to allow the joint tour of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck when he was the electric piano player of Nittle Grasper and president of N-G. 

"I must have a near completed schedule before Seguchi-san comes though!!" Sakano shot back and K sighed as he studied the map again.

"Where should they go in Europe?" Sakano asked.

"England, France, some Italy probably." K responded. "We don't have don't long of a time period allotted for this tour." 

"……..do you think Shindou-san is up to it?" Sakano asked and K nodded, not taking his gaze off the map. "I'm serious K-san, don't you think it's a little too rushed for all this, it's only been half a year since Yuki-Sensei's accident and already he has to leave Japan? Shouldn't he have more time to recover?"

"You seem to be forgetting how ecstatic Shuuichi was about this tour." K replied. 

"It could've all been a show." Sakano responded and K placed the map and schedule book down.

"How long have you known Shuuichi? He can't cover up his emotions like that." K pointed out. 

"True, but he is just a boy."

"A twenty year old is legally an adult in Japan." K replied and picked the map again.

"He's not twenty yet." 

"Will be in a few months." K responded. 

"But." 

"Sakano, Shuuichi needs this." K explained. "Here in Japan he is constantly haunted by the memory of Yuki-san, he can't relax and it ties him to the past." 

"But half a year and after he loved Yuki-sensei so much.." Sakano was still a little weary.

"Shuuichi came to me, telling me he wanted to do this." K said as his mind remembered the scene.

Shuuichi stood in front of him, his eyes intent and focused, like he became when he was singing. Shuuichi asked K if he could be a part of the decision making from now on. Up till this point K and Sakano were the one's responsible for scheduling Bad Luck's Live preformances but Shuuichi didn't want it like that any more. He wanted to be a part of the team that decided what happened with his band. 

'I'm not going to be satisfied with Japan, I want the world.' Shuuichi declared with out a doubt in his mind. 

––––––––––

"Sakuma-san…." The newscaster looked crest fallen at his answer but turned to a new subject. "And Shindou-san, it has been half-a-year since Yuki-sensei's death, are you willing to talk about it?" 

Suguru Fujisaki sighed at the question. Didn't these reporters know there were questions that were just meant to not be asked. 

Shuuichi had kept silent about what had happened to him following immediately after Yuki Eiri's death and all the mass media were eager to get their hands on the first piece of information.

"No, I'm not." Shuuichi in the T.V. replied with a smile. "It's a very personal matter, and as much as I love my friends and am grateful for them, this is something I don't think I'll ever discuss in public." 

Since the accident Shuuichi had gotten better at crisis management, he was much more relaxed and calm. He was still reckless, spontanious and energetic, just not as much. Suguru shook his head though and turned to face his synthesizer. He had to get some practice in before the tour. 

He was good, Suguru knew that, but he wanted to be able to accent Shuuichi's voice as good as Hiro did. He didn't expect to be able to share the special bond Hiro and Shuuichi had, just to be able to perform as a respectable member of Bad Luck, and hopefully one day thought of more than just a band member but a close friend of the two. 

Suguru stretched before he scanned the notes for their new song and started to play.

––––––––––

"Niichan, are you SURE you're going to be ok on your own?" Hiro asked his brother as he waived the spatula he was using to make omlettes. Yuuji looked a little hurt. 

"I can take care of myself Hiroshi, if you're that worried about me, try convincing the president of your company to hire me as an actor." Yuuji replied. 

"Ayaka-chan might stop by to make sure the apartment hasn't burnt, also I made some meals you can just reheat so."

"Hiroshi, I'm the older brother here." Yuuji stopped his brother from rambling on.

"One who got kicked out of his parents house." Hiro replied and tears started to form in Yuuji's eyes and Hiro sighed. "You are just like Shuuichi like that." 

"Talking about Shuuichi-kun, how is he?" Yuuji asked as he sipped his beer.

"Ok, he's pushing himself a little though." Hiro replied as he flipped the eggs.

"how so?" Yuuji asked as his stomach started to growl. Hiro looked at the food he was cooking.

"Shuu's been, it's like he's trying to keep himself from stopping, like if he stops he's going to revert back to his state of shock." Hiro explained.

"You're just being paranoid Otouto." Yuuji contemplated. "Shuuichi-kun knows himself better than any one of us do."

"I'm just worried, I was so scared during those two weeks than I was in my whole entire life." Hiro smiled a little. "I can't deny it, Shuu's just really important to me. I want him to be smiling and happy, do you think it's weird?"

"Nah, I think you're a good friend and Shuuichi-kun's lucky to have you as one. Does he know that?" Yuuji asked and Hiro smiled as he remembered Shuuichi standing on the platform and looking into Hiro's eyes.

'You're the best best friend anyone could ever have.' Shuuichi had told him. "he knows." Hiro whispered. "And he's the best best friend I could ever have. Hey if it weren't for him I wouldn't have met Ayaka-chan or even be involved in Bad Luck." 

"Then let's celebrate. Your guys first international tour and to your future success Hiroshi." Yuuji smiled and Hiro smiled back.

"And hopefully to your future luck." Hiro added and Yuuji face faulted and Hiro laughed.

––––––––––

Shuuichi looked around their –his– house. After Yuki's death, Mika and Tatsuha had agreed to let Shuuichi continue living in Yuki's house. At first it was very hard and Shuuichi had spent more time at his family's or Hiro's but as time passed he started to like the memory the house had. Every corner of the house reminded him of Yuki.

The bedroom, where they would make love or talk, well Shuuichi did more of the talking, till day light at times, take comfort in each other. The kitchen, which Shuuichi had several failed attempts of cooking dinner and Yuki always stepping in and cooking for him. The living room, where Shuuichi and Yuki would watch movies or Shuuichi would bother Yuki to play Play Station with him. Lastly….

Shuuichi faced the door the led to Yuki's study. It was Shuuichi's sanctuary now, he would just go in, sit and take in all the memories of Yuki the place offered. This room probably reminded him the most of Yuki, and on nights where he was so lonely, he would sleep in this room. 

Yuki would always yell at him to leave this room and not bother him. It was after Shuuichi became the official owner of this house that he found out this room had a lock that could be locked from the inside. Yuki never once locked him out and that bought a smile to Shuuichi's face. 

He clasped his cell phone that was covered with stickers of him and Yuki. He no longer used the cell phone, it was used as a picture frame more than anything, something he could look and remember that he wasn't hallucinating his time with Yuki.

Shuuichi finished his tour of the house and plopped down on the couch and switched the T.V. on. On one of the stations they were playing the interview he and Sakuma had the other day. 

Shuuichi had a shiver run down his spine and hugged himself. He was looking forward to the tour, but at the same time was afraid. Suguru was just at good as Seguchi, and Hiro was great at the guitar just like Noriko was with her piano. So any sign of the inferiority of Bad Luck rested on his singing. 

"It's ok, I can do this." Shuuichi whispered to himself. It was still scary though, Shuuichi knew just how great of a singer Sakuma Ryuuichi was, and Shuuichi knew his ability was greatly influenced by Yuki. Who was no longer here. 

"Yuki, I can do this right, right?" Shuuichi was worried, and he knew it was hopeless to ask but he had to. Even if there was no answer. "Yuki, right?" He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a second as he recalled the dream that had pulled out of his shock.

_Do you know what you have fucking going for you? A whole entire career in the music industry, isn't that what you wanted since you could remember?! Hell, I'm only going to say it once but with your voice you could become an international star!! Don't give this all up just for me, so I can't even rest when I'm dead that I ruined you!!!_

Yuki's words echoed in his head. Those words, those words gave him the strength he needed, backed up with the stronger _I love you_ he heard. 

"it wasn't just a dream, Yuki does –did– love me, and I can do this." Shuuichi declared to himself. He still had trouble talking about Yuki in past tense, and had to rephrase himself often. 

"I can, and am going to do this." Shuuichi whispered with determinations in his eyes. He was going to make sure every performance was better than the previous. "Yuki, please look over me." 

TBC


	7. Till Death Do Us Part Epilogue II

I don't own Gravitation, I claim nothing of the characters and such, and am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student who's saving each penny she has to buy Gravitation Manga

I don't own Gravitation, I claim nothing of the characters and such, and am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student who's saving each penny she has to buy Gravitation Manga. (And Conan, and any Houshin Engi Doujinshi she could get her hand on, the Slayers novels, and some Anime Videos)

This Epilogue is told in First person from Shuuichi's POV. It's set about 10 years after Yuki's death. 

––––––––––––

Till Death Do Us Part: Epilogue II

––––––––––––

"Yes, yes, don't worry. Mom, I'm nearly 30, don't you think I can take care of myself?" I ask into the phone and hear my mother contradict me. Ok, so I am still a little reckless but hey, that's just me. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time to make it for Akira's birthday party. No, I won't miss it for the world." My mother asks if I can find time in my busy schedule to fly back to Japan and attend my five year old Nephew's birthday party. "Yeah, I love you too, bye mom." I hang up the phone and stretch. 

I walk over to the kitchen and take out the first drink I see, it's orange juice. As I gulp the liquid right from the carton I mentally go over my schedule. I have to finish some songs which Rage asked me to do for a new band, then I can fly to Tokyo and spend a relaxing vacation back home. I sure hope Maiko's taking good care of my place, I know I can trust her but her son, Akira, on the other hand. 

I currently reside in New York for most of the year. I'm no longer a singer but a song writer. I moved here three years ago when I signed a contract with XMR. When I quit singing the new president of N-G didn't give me a second glance and Rage snatched me. Now he's begging me to come back.

Seguchi-san retired when Eiri, that's his son, was five to spend more time with him. Granted Nittle Grasper's CD's still bring in enough money to support his family. Noriko-san went back to being a full time mom, and Sakuma-san only occasionally does some models and spends most of his time with Tatsuha and their adopted daughter, Kaori. 

I felt bad and awkward when I signed the contract with XMR. But it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I had gotten into writing songs, seriously writing that is, right after Yuki died, and they were pretty good. I just had to actually study poetry and writing, and learn English when I started writing them in America. 

Hiro and Ayaka-chan live with their twins, Natsuki, their son, and Naho, their daughter, in Tokyo. They're pretty happy, and their twins are trouble but real fun. Hiro adores them. We still stay in contact even after all the years and despite that we are in two different countries. 

Fujisaki married a sweet American girl from New York about two years ago. They don't have any kids yet and decided to wait awhile, I see them once in a while. Fujisaki still does some music, most bands would die to have him play for their group but he doesn't settle down on that aspect. When I asked him why he made me smile and cry. 'Bad Luck was my band, just as Noriko never really got involved in another band permanently.' He replied. 

I pick up my favorite book, one of Yuki's of course, and read through it again. I never get tired of his books, no matter how much time has lasted, hell I still love him like I did when he was alive. 

I've tried a couple of relationships in the past ten years. I went out with Rage for awhile but it just wasn't working. I always thought I was bi since except for Yuki I was always attracted to girls. Though it wasn't working. I like Rage, she's a great friend but just the thought of making out with her didn't seem 'right.' In fact it seemed more 'wrong' than when I first thought of making out with Yuki. 

We broke up after about a year, deciding that I just wasn't attracted to her in such a way. I went out with two guys since Rage, but they also didn't seem 'right', in fact it was the same feeling I had when I was going out with Rage. They were both good looking men, and shared a resemblance to Yuki, but that was the only thing that made making out with them bearable. The mere thought of making out with anyone but Yuki seemed 'wrong'. 

When I realized that with the second guy, I broke it up and decided to just follow my cursed path that I am only attracted to Yuki. I mean, I know I'm not straight, and obviously not bi, and am only turned on by Yuki, what does that mean, I'm Yukisexual, that's what. 

I know it sounds stupid but I just can't love anyone with the same passion and intensity I felt, and still feel for Yuki. 

My cell phone rings and I answer it. "Hello, Shuuichi here." 

"Shu-ichi!! Do you have the song done?" K's voice asks from the phone. K also switched from N-G to XMR, before us though since the new president and him had a huge fight about K owning guns and K refused to give them up.

"I'm almost done with it, don't worry it'll be done before I go to Japan." I reply. 

"I'd prefer before that." K sighed. "But I do know how busy you are, get some rest and I'll see you in a day or two." K hangs up on me and I smile as my phone rings.

"Hello, Shindou residence." I reply and hear my sister's voice on the other hand. "Hey Maiko, don't worry I'm coming home for Akira's birthday." I say before she could start.

"Good, and your house is still standing and nothing's been moved." Maiko tells me and I am relieved. That house is my most prized possession and I would die if anything happened to it. It's the same house Yuki and I lived in during the year we shared. That in it self means more to me than any other place could.

"I can't believe it. You're living in a pent house in New York, worldly renowned for your music. Your dream's a reality Oniichan." Maiko mutters. 

"Perseverance my dear sister, and a little stubbornness." I explain with a smile. 

"Oh, ok, ok. Oniichan Akira wants to talk to you so I'm switching over."

"Uncle Shuuichi!!" An energetic voice screams on the other end and I smile.

"Hey Akira, are you excited to be five?" I ask and I can almost hear the wind as he swings his head up and down in a nod. 

"You'll be there right Uncle Shuuichi? Eiri-Oniichan said he'd come too." Akira sounds a little worried.

"Of course I'm coming Akira, Naho-Neechan and Natsuki-Niichan might come too." I promised Hiro I'd stop by while I'm in Japan and thought that since Naho and Natsuki are about the same age as Akira, why not invite them. "Eiri's coming?" I ask.

"Yeah, I called him and called him and he finally said yes today!!" Akira cries for joy. When I was still living in Japan, I took Akira to Kyoto when I visited Yuki's grave. Mika-san and Seguchi-san were visiting with Eiri during the time. Akira since then worshipped Eiri Seguchi. Which is understandable. Eiri took good care of Akira and Akira always wanted an older brother. 

"Congratulations." I say and can practically hear him nod again.

"Mama says I need to get off now. I'll see you soon Uncle Shuuichi." 

"See you soon Akira, and tell your mom I love her." I hear Akira nod again, this kid is as energetic as I was, and the phone hangs up. 

I had finished my orange juice so I take some coffee out this time as I walk into my room and turn on the computer. I should probably right more of the song so I'm not rushing it. I stretch and start typing what ever comes to my mind first.

––––––––––––

A week later in Narita International Air Port I stretch out. "Ahh, Japan, it's soo good to be back!!" I declare.

"Uncle Shuuichi!!!" I hear two energetic screams and turn around as two small figures come crashing on me.

"Akira!! I told you to behave yourself!!" Maiko comes up and scolds one of them.

"Kaori, get off of Shuuichi." Sakuma-san scolds the other one before he glomps me. "I missed ya Shuuichi!!"

"Sa, Sakuma-san." I smile at my idol. Despite that he's in his forties Sakuma-san could act more like a kid than I can. I love him the more for it. 

"Ryuu-papa, No fair, Kaori wants to hug Uncle Shuuichi!!" Kaori, I realize the other one that attacked me was her. 

"Akira too!!" Akira glomps me again.

"Ok kids, don't kill my best friend before me." Hiro grabs me by the neck and pulls me out. 

"HIRO!!!" I cry and hug him strongly. "I missed ya sooo much!!!"

"I missed you too buddy." Hiro pats my head. I see Ayaka-chan over the shoulder as she and Maiko sigh.

"What?! Can't I enjoy my reunion with my best friend?" I ask and Maiko shakes her head at me.

"Oniichan, you two look like lovers like that." Maiko sounds exasperated.

"Me and Shuu? You kidding? I love Ayaka with all my heart." Hiro replies though he's still hugging me back.

"It certainly doesn't look it now." Ayaka-chan joked back.

"Shuuichi, Shuuichi, let's go!!" Sakuma-san tugs at my arm and I smile at him one of my brightest. 

"Hai!!" I reply enthusiastically as I practically drag Maiko and Hiro to the Limo Rage got for me. 

––––––––––––

I settle my duffel bag on the floor of the study in the house. I know I could sleep in the master bed room but right now I want and need to feel Yuki's presence. I gingerly turn the computer on. Although it was brand new when he bought it, it's not ancient it's almost scary. That doesn't matter to me though as I call up a folder he has titled 'Bad Luck'. 

I only discovered what was on Yuki's computer after he died. When I first touched it I was apologizing to him every second and when I found the folder titled 'Bad Luck' I cried again. 

The folder contains all the songs he wrote for our group, our concert dates, every single CD we released, all the information about our interviews, some magazine interviews, and most importantly pictures of me. Yes, me. 

We don't have pictures of us together, save for the prikura we took that one day, and that is still on his computer. These pictures are ones that appeared in magazines and things, mostly of me and Hiro, some with Fujisaki are found too. But not a single picture with out me in it. 

I cried and screamed his name over and over that night. That morning I made a small folder, a folder I keep only on this computer. It's titled 'Yuki Eiri'

I've retyped all of his novels in printed form onto the computer, not occurring that I could just copy the files that were already there, all their published dates and any magazine interviews I could get my hands on. Also any pictures I could find, even if they were repeats if they were on a different cover, in a different magazine, I'd scan them. 

I don't know how much those two folders have saved me. To know that Yuki was keeping a secret file on me, confirming that he did indeed love me, and to be able to have a place at home where I could just lose myself in the image of the two of us, even if it is in my mind and any pictures of me with him are digitally retouched to look like they were taken by a camera with the two of us in front of it. I swear if it wasn't so uncomfortable any time I was actually at home I'd probably sleep hugging the monitor, but I settle for second best and sleep in the room. In fact, I haven't used the bed since I left Japan. 

I look at the clock and it's already 4 A.M. I'm not really tired, due to jet lag, but Akira's party is tomorrow and if I'm late I'm going to be killed. 

I rush to the master bedroom take a pillow and a blanket and rush back. I position it on the floor and close my eyes. Sleep doesn't claim me though, instead I get philosophical, or as philosophical as I can be.

I've lived for 29 years. Out of which one year would always stand out brighter than any other. I also had the love my life and lost him so early. Yuki/Uesugi Eiri. That name is what defines what I have become. I see the moon through the window in the room. A beautiful full moon. I ask in it's glow as I think. 

Yuki once said that he hates it the most when I cry, and doesn't like me when I'm not honest with myself. Because of that I've always tried to be the energetic self that I am, and don't cry that often in front of others any more. Even though I cry to myself every night when I wasn't with someone.

Rage was the best at taking my mind off Yuki, probably because she was the least like him out of the three that I have dated, and that she loved me, not the image of Shindou Shuuichi. Sometimes I really wish I could've loved her and my life would've been easier to cope with. But I know I'd have to die to love someone as much as I loved Yuki. 

I have had some suicidal thoughts, especially when it gets closer to the day that Yuki died. Of course Yuki's words had a profound impact on me to keep on going while I was singing, but once I stopped, I thought I'd die with my career. That would just be too cliché for me though. 

I've lived this long with out Yuki, not just physically but mentally as well. I've survived these past ten years. I miss him, I love him, but I just can't die, not yet. When I die, it needs to be because of time, or else Yuki would blame himself. When he said he wouldn't be the cause of my death just like he was for Kitazawa's, I believe him. I can't let him be that cause either, I love him too much. 

'Through sickness and health, through richer and poorer and for better or for worse, Till death do you part.' I remember the phrase from Maiko's wedding that the priest said. Some love though lasts even after death do us part. Even if the world were to be destroyed, the love I vowed to Yuki is forever. That is all I need to know to live…..for I am incapable of loving anyone but him, no matter who comes along. 

That realization, can give me enough comfort to continue on. 

––––––––––––

There, that's it. I'm so very sorry for the delay!! I had the first part all laid out and written pretty quickly but I couldn't, just couldn't come up with a good ending. The point of this epilogue was that everyone is pretty happy, and Shuu-chan is alive, but not depressed. He's not as happy as he was when he was with Yuki, but can live if he knew that's what Yuki wanted. 

Shuuichi is internationally known for his music, and achieved his dream, at the young age of 29 he is content as he could be with out Yuki. Fujisaki's wife is called Cynthia, Maiko married her boy friend from the earlier manga volumes, Yuki rests in his family grave and Shuuichi is scheduled to be buried there when he dies. Tatsuha is still a priest. Yuuji is an actor and a fairly good one at that. Mika and Touma are happily married. Akira would probably fall for Eiri in due time. Sakano is one guy who does not have a definite conclusion to him in this series, still pining after Seguchi-san and probably still working as a manager in N-G.

Hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all who have taken time to review this fic.

~Manami


End file.
